Mt. Blizzard
Mt. Blizzard is a zone in Club Penguin Island. It is a large mountain covered in snow. It features two tracks for sliding down with tubes, icy cliffs, and various buildings. Locations Base (west) By the path to the Beacon Boardwalk, there is a clock building with targets affixed to, which can be hit by throwing snowballs. To the left of the path there is a small workshop with various tubes inside, and an inaccessible observatory that is owned by Gary the Gadget Guy, which also has targets on it. On the south end of the base, there is an lookout spot with benches facing the finish lines of the tracks below. To the left of the observatory there is a path up to a ledge, with a buoy numbered 5. Up the ledge is a small cave and a campsite on it, as well as a zipline that resembles a chair lift, which connects to the eastern side of the base, by the medical station. Further west a small bridge that crosses over the blue track, and leads to a dead end with a crack in the side of the mountain. Base (east) On the eastern side of the base there is a finish line for the tracks, and two scoreboards, one red and one blue, that display the fastest times among players for going down their corresponding colored tracks. By the finish area there is the Snowmelt Shop, and a large pile of tubes next to it. Further east is a door covered in wooden barricades, and a path to the climbing wall. The cliffs along the wall can be scaled by using a green target-like trampoline, or, alternatively, completely bypassed with a cannon that blasts players up to the mountaintop. In the corner, there is a medical station, and a zipline that resembles a chair lift, which connects to the western side of the base, by the campsite. Climbing wall On the face of the mountain there are cliffs that form a climbing wall, with various ledges that can be used to scale the mountain without use of the cannon at the base. There are many platforms protruding from the cliff, and trampolines on top of them. The ones colored green lead to the top, while the ones colored red lead to collectibles. About halfway up the wall, in the center, there is a large red trampoline. This trampoline functions based on how many players are bouncing on it: the more players, the higher they are bounced up. This amount is displayed in the form of a meter on the wall. Mountaintop On the top of the mountain, there is a platform in the center that players who used the cannon at the base land off after being launched. On the north edge, there is the starting lines for the red and blue tracks, and a penguin statue between them. On the left, Rookie stands near a building. On the right, there is a CPSN (Club Penguin Sports Network) station. On the bottom edge by the cliffs there is another cannon that blasts players back down to the base if used. Tracks There are two tracks, both of which start at the mountaintop. The track on the left is red, and is named "Summit Plummet", while the track on the right is blue and named "Snow Stormer". Collectibles :The following collectibles can be found here. Coins are also included. Gear :The following non-portable gear can be used here. Trivia *It was the first zone to launch in 2017. Names in other languages Category:2017 Category:Mountains Category:Rookie Category:Mt. Blizzard